Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You
by Kiyoshi Kitana
Summary: YAOI! Fluffy, kawaii Truten songfic to Lauryn Hill's 'Can't take my eyes off of you'.


**You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off of you.  
You'd be like heaven to touch.   
I wanna hold you so much.   
  
At long last love has arrived.   
And I thank God I'm alive.   
You're just too good to be true.   
Can't take my eyes off of you. **  
  
Goten stared at the sleeping face of his best friend-turned lover. He's so kawaii. Goten thought. He didn't know how long he'd been laying here, watching Trunks sleep. He just knew that he'd never be able to leave him. Never in a million years did Goten think that Trunks loved him back. But now that he knew, and that their relationship was sealed by the fates, nothing would come between them. Nothing.  
  
Goten's arms encircled Trunks' waist, hugging tightly. _I don't know what I'd do without you. You're my best friend.. my lover.. how ironic. Bulma-san was sure that you had fallen for Pan. I shouldn't laugh, but it serves her right. She someone picked up conniving ways from Videl-chan and Okaasan._ Goten chuckled lightly. Nobody knew, but Trunks was the only one to see the intelligent side of him. They could carry a conversation for well over an hour about the significance of toilet paper.  
  
Stroking silken lavendar locks, Goten was startled as Trunks stirred. Blinking, shocking blue eyes looked sleepy and childish. "Nnn..chibi?" Trunks stated, rubbing his eyes. "Yes?" Goten answered. No matter how old they became, Trunks would always call Goten 'chibi'. Comes with being one year older.  
  
**Pardon the way that I stare.  
There's nothing else to compare.   
The sight of you leaves me weak.  
There are no words left to speak.  
  
But if you feel like I feel.  
Please let me know that it's real.  
You're just too good to be true.   
Can't take my eyes off of you.**  
  
"Why do I always catch you like this when you look at me? You look almost as if you were about to cry." Trunks said, stroking Goten's upper arm. "Why wouldn't I cry, Trunks? You're almost too beautiful to look at.." Goten smiled. He knew he was shamelessly flattering Trunks. He couldn't help it. Every word of it was true.  
  
Trunks smiled as well. "I hate when you do that, you know. You make me feel revered." Goten winked. "You are like the brightest star, the one everyone envies. The darkest pearl, a rarity to see. You are like, my favourite pair of pants, comfortable and warm; not to mention-" Trunks pressed a finger to Goten's lips, silencing the mindless praise.  
  
"I see your point, Goten. I love you too." Trunks said. "Did you cut me off because of the reference to pants?" Goten asked, kissing Trunks' finger. "I don't know.. am I really that similar to your pants?  
  
**I need you baby, and if it's quite all right,   
I need you baby, to warm a lonely night,  
I love you baby.   
Trust in me when I say:   
  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray.   
Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay.   
And let me love you, oh baby   
Let me love you, oh baby**  
  
"I don't think so, Trunks. I mean, with you, I don't need pants.." Goten said, his legs entwining with Trunks'. Just then, the door to Trunks' room was kicked, or punched, open.  
  
Standing in the doorway, was an interested-looking Vejiita. "Hn.. are you two really mates?" Vejiita asked, crossing his arms. Sitting up, Trunks responded first. "Yeah, 'tousan." Goten nodded. Vejiita smirked. "Show me." Stricken looks crossed the faces of both Trunks and Goten.  
  
"What!?" Trunks exclaimed. "Show you what?" Vejiita gave Trunks a look. "Don't play around. Show me proof." Trunks looked at Goten questioningly and Goten nodded. Tilting his chin, Trunks kissed Goten; nibbling at his full, rose-petal lips. A twinge of pink spread across Goten's face. He loved when Trunks kissed him. It was if all the love and devotion that couldn't be said was inside of it.  
  
**I need you baby, and if it's quite all right,   
I need you baby, to warm a lonely night,  
I love you baby.   
Trust in me when I say:   
  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray.   
Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay.   
And let me love you, oh baby   
Let me love you, oh baby**  
  
Vejiita cleared his throat, startling the two demi-Saiyajin back to reality. Goten broke the kiss reluctantly, a small, unnoticable shiver running down his back. "I only needed proof; that baka onna downstairs is still not over it. It's been 2 weeks already." Vejiita said, before turning around and closing the door behind him.  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow at the door. "That was certainly odd.." "You aren't going to reconsider your decision just because of Bulma-san, are you, Trunks?" Goten asked. Trunks looked at Goten like he was stupid. "Of course not." Goten leaned into Trunks, his lips inches away from Trunks' ear.  
  
"Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay.." Goten sang softly into his ear, before licking it. "And let me love you.." He finished.


End file.
